


Melt

by flecksofpoppy



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Community: drabblefix, Drabble, Gen, Grelliam, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-27
Updated: 2012-11-27
Packaged: 2017-11-19 16:05:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/575091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flecksofpoppy/pseuds/flecksofpoppy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's routine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Melt

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the LJ comm drabblefix based on the prompt, _home for the holidays_.

December reminds William of his first reap: the smell of snow and blood on cobble stones.

Thomas Wallis was an unremarkable person -- just a young man full of too many words, one good idea, and bad luck.

Solitude isn't a regretful state for a grim reaper to find themselves. Death, in Will's view, is _meant_ to be somber and serious.

Nevertheless, this time of year also reminds him of the way that cold things melt and blur from the color red, whether hair or blood.

Thomas's _roundabout_ story continues as Will knocks on Grell's door; just another Christmas Eve.


End file.
